3 Wishes and a Lonely Kid
by Bradster123321
Summary: Naruto has never had a friend. Until he meets an old midget, by the name of Curt. Now he'll always have a friend no matter where he goes. He has 3 wishes, but he only wants 1.
1. Chapter 1: Friends with a Dwarf

I was awaken by a rough voice intruding my dream, "Hey kid, are you alright?".

I moved my head to look up at the man, when a bottle shard pierced into my back. With a yelp and string of curses I was up and looked up to the stranger. Luckily the shard was small and already fell out.

"That's the result of sleeping on a mountain of trash." said the stranger, before my eyes adjusted to the light of the sun.

When they fully adjusted I saw. Nothing. Had the man disappeared? Or perhaps I was imagining th-

"Yo, down here."

I rested on my eyes on what looked like a dwarf. He had a bald head, a long white beard and a short cane. But strangest of all was he was probably shorter than 3 feet.

"Wha-I. Ummm, thank you Mr. ?" I managed to stammer out.

"Yeah, alright I'm short, your not that tall yourself, so shut it pipsqueak." said the stranger.

"What! Who you calling pipsqueak?Huh? ?" I exclaimed.

"YODA? Okay, BRAT I'll have you know that Yoda is 2 feet 2 inches and I am 2 feet 8 inches! And the name is Curt Mcdonell."

"Curt? What kind of name is that? That's a KIDS name!"

"It means short or little." said the mid-Curt.

"That's HILARIOUS!"

"Ohh shut it! What's your name then, pipsqueak?"

"It's Naruto Uzumaki. Number one prankster and Future Hokage!"

"You name means fishcakes! HAHAHA!"

My name meant Maelstrom, but in the right context it meant… fishcakes.

"It means Malestrom!"

"Sureeeeeee."

"Anyway Fishcake you should get cleaned up."

He was right. I was an absolute mess, covered in dirt, grime, blood and what appears to be a diaper.

C'mon! You stink!"

We walked told nearby stream and he told me about himself. Curt is a travelling merchant and he is trying to sell some authentic gold jewelry and artifacts. He claimed he got it or helping a princess by punching a thief in the face. Only he's short so he hit his "jewels". The Kind thanked him with a chest full of gold and jewels. I suspected he embellished the story, but I said nothing.

-0-

3 weeks later

The day had come it was Curt's last day in Konoha. I spent the last weeks listening to his stories. Even skipping school occasionally. But today he would leave to go back to his hometown. Over the weeks he became my friend. Not the one you play games with, the kind that makes you happy to be around. Curt was my first friend. As I walked to his caravan for one last goodbye. I saw smoke rising to the air. I started running. Then a heard the screams of a someone. As I rounded the corner I saw Curt's face. With blood dripping down his face and a group of 3 men surrounding him. I ran to him, breaking through the men and kicking their balls. Just as Curt taught me. They were on the floor groaning in pain, but I didn't care. Holding his head up I hugged him.

"Nar- Naruto ge-get my chest, open it and take the golden lamp. When you get lonely rub it's sides. This is my gif-gift to you. My parting gift."

"Don't say that, I'm gonna keep you alive." Tears were streaming down my face, glistening drops of water that threatened to fall down my cheek.

" Naruto, listen to me. Follow your dreams. Make more friends and remember that I will be beside you. Take the lamp and-"

I couldn't hear the rest, because a strong arm ripped me from him and into the air. Scrambling up I saw just in time as they stabbed him. Then I felt a weight on my shoulders. My vision blurred, I wanted to run away and never go back. But then I felt anger. Bubbling to the surface like a pot of boiling water. It exploded. Running forward I saw red. Everything was red. In a blink and then everything was coated in red. From the ground to my body to the caravan. Everything red. Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Making Friends with a Genie

Hello dear esteemed me and... well that's everyone. Anyway I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bradster, this is my first fic, I like chocolate. The story will probably have no pairings, cause I suck at romance. It will have a lot of mistakes to pleases give my criticism and such. Even if you hate it please tell me why so my next story is better or so I can improve.

"Words" = speech

'Words' = thoughts

To the story!

-0-

I woke up to blinding lights and white everything. Looking at my surroundings I saw it was a hospital. Already bored I jumped out of bed, already feeling better. I went to the door right about to grab the handle, when it opened.

"Ah, Naruto you're awake!" Looking up I saw the Hokage grinning and happy as ever.

" Old man! They killed him! They killed Curt! You need to help him!" I said, running up to him. Tears already threatening to fall down my face.

" Naruto. Who is Curt? Naruto it was a bad dream. There is no Curt, he was simply apart of your dream. You were brought here, because you had to get your stomach pumped. You must stop drinking sour milk. It doesn't give you "secret ninja powers"."

"What a dream?" Could it have been a dream? Curt wasn't dead? He was just a dream? I didn't kill those men? Perhaps It really was a dream. Afterall no one can be that short.

After they gave me one last check up I left the hospital. Stepping over a rock I set off towards my apartment. Suddenly I see a flash out of the corner of my eyes. I walk over to investigate. But, just before i bend down to look for it, realization hits me. I was right where Curt was killed. Looking down I see a golden handle. With a short tug I pull out a golden lamp. ' Was this the lamp Curt talked about? I should keep it nonetheless it must be priceless!' I put the lamp in my pocket and continued to my apartment.

-0-

12 Minutes Later

Sitting on my old creaky bed I inspected the lamp. The lamp was incredibly shiny. Despite being buried for possibly years, it showed no signs of damage. The gold felt cool against my hands. About to set it down, I noticed some dirt. Rubbing it off and about to set it back down, it started glowing. A glaring white light leaking from its nozzle. Throwing the lamp across the room I shielded his eyes. Expecting an explosion.

" 'ello there. Name's Seir Sakane, but I prefer Ben. Hey, next time you summon me try not throwing me 'cross the wall. I may be all-powerful, but I still get dizzy. Also your house is puny. Can barely fit in 'ere."

A blue man the size of 2 caravans was suddenly in my room and squishing my face against my pillow, so I could only see out of my right eye. I reacted accordingly, by screaming and pissing my pants.

" Hey shhhhh. People are sleeping. Shhhhhh. It's okay. Shhhhhh." he tried to bring his arm up to comfort me...and broke the ceiling. I screamed louder.

"Ohhh shit. I'll fix that. Wait, I got to size down." and with a plop. He was only 2 times than me, and with a snap the ceiling was in perfect condition. I stopped screaming… because I passed out.

-0-

When I woke up I was in clean clothes and "Ben" was sitting in a chair beside me. Before I could scream I noticed he was asleep. Not knowing what to do I stood up over him, although even while sitting he was taller than me. The rational side of my brain told me to get the shinobi, but my heart told me to prank him and get revenge for scaring me. Quickly I got to pans out of the kitchen. Holding them right by his ear I brought them together, and smashed them together. The sound woke Ben up and I got my revenge.

"WHAT THE HECK, MAN?"

"That's for scaring me!" It may have been mean, but he made me pass out. So it was justified.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Stop your rumbling. You'll cause an earthquake." And that was true. His shouts were so loud I had plugged my ears and could still hear him.

"Can we just get on to the wishes?"

"What wishes?" Is he a God? If he is I've really screwed up.

"The 3 wishes. You get 3. No more, no less. I can't create love, make someone do something without their consent or knowingly cause you harm."

"It can be anything?"

"Yep"

I was thinking about everything. I could learn about my parents, I could become Hokage, I could.. I could do anything. But one thing echoed through my mind more than anything. Curt. Could he be revived. No. But I have to try.

"Can you bring Curt back to life?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sorry, kid I can't revive the dead."

My heart was squashed. I could become anything I wanted, have anything, but I couldn't have Curt. I couldn't have my only friend back. Then I remembered. Curt's last advice to me " make more friends". Perhaps I could.

"Ben, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid."

"Do you want to be my friend?" It was simple question, innocent. But it meant everything.

"Well I sure could use more friends, but I can't be friends with you, I'm practically a God."

"But, would you want to." I needed an answer or else it wouldn't work.

" Sure, I mean Curt trusted you and he was my previous carrier. Also I like how you act. If i could... I guess I would, but I can't."

"You can now. Ben, my first wish is that I want you to be my friend."


	3. Chapter 3: Some Ramen and Bargain

Whats up. Got another chapter. And yes these are short chapters. Not like 10 k only 1 maybe. This story will be long. Hopefully. It's just I'm bad with intros and stuff. Then again I'm also a bad writer in general. Also Naruto is currently 10 years old. Also also I'm changing this from 1st person to 3rd

Okay just read the chapter.

"Look kid you can't make me your friend. I'm a genie not some normal kid." Said Ben

"But, you said you wanted to be my friend and that I had 3 wishes. That's my first wish." He was anxious, he could get a friend right now.

"Yeah, but.. I… I'm not…alright fine. I'll be your friend. BUT don't expect me to be a good friend. There is a reason genie's work alone." Said Ben, giving into the pouting eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, all talk, I'll get you out of that cold shell in no time! Now c'mon I'm getting some ramen." Naruto began to bolt out of the door and head out, but Ben blocked the door.

"You have to take the lamp with you, and others can't see me. Unless of course you want 'em to." Said the now smiling genie

"Okay, I got it. And stop grumbling. It'll be fun!" Naruto exclaimed

Without missing a beat, Naruto grabbed the lamp tied it to his belt with a string and set off, dragging his new friend with him. Down the stairs and down the streets. Ignoring the glares that would normally make him sad and gloomy, the stares didn't matter anymore. He had a friend.

"Hey, kid. Why are they glaring at you? It's like you killed their parents or something. And they keep muttering "Demon"."

"Huh? Oh yeah, they hate me. Dunno why. But that's why I, Naruto Uzumaki, will become HOKAGE!" Naruto glance back at his face and he could see that he was worried. 'Oh well.. He'll feel better when he tries ramen.' Naruto thought

-0-

"Naruto! Welcome back! You hardly ever visit nowadays. What? Can't visit an old man like me?" said Teuchi

"Sorry old man. I was busy with school!" Actually he was busy talking with Curt but, he couldn't tell anyone that. People would hunt him down for Ben. 3 wishes for unlimited power? He'd be dead before he got home.

" Ah, well don't forget about Ayame and I, when you become Hokage." He said, placing 5 bowls of ramen in front of Naruto.

Slurping down ramen, Naruto said," Of course not Teuchi! How can I forget my favourite Ramen dealer?"

With a final slurp Naruto was finished asking Teuchi to make two for go.' Did Ben have to eat? Oh well better safe than sorry, after all I can have his portion if he doesn't want it' thought Naruto as he packaged the ramen

Naruto had decided to put Ben in the lamp when he realized all the odd stares he got, when he talked to Ben. The odd stares mingled in with glares of pure hatred as usual. Jogging home with the ramen held carefully so as to not spill out of the container, Naruto felt the lamp heat up a little. Then Ben burst out and began running beside him.

"Hey Naruto, you know if you want to talk to me while I'm in the lamp all I have to do is link my thoughts to yours and vice-versa." said the genie

"Really!" exclaimed Naruto. 'Now I can talk to my friend in school!' thought Naruto

"Yeah, really. Of course it'll take a wish." said a smirking genie

Now Naruto was no idiot. Despite having deplorable grades, where he lacked int book smarts he made up for in street smarts. H knew a good deal from a bad deal and how to get a good one. He had to or else he would've starved long ago. Thinking this over carefully he knew the perfect plan.

"Fine but let's wait till we get home, so we can talk over this in comfort." Naruto said

"Fine"

"Hey, Ben can you eat food?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, but I 'aven't in 137 years. No one ever thinks to give me any. Even Curt and he was the best Master. Not that I need it, I live off ambient Chakra in the air and my special 'nection to Kami." said Ben. ' I hope I like this ramen thing. I miss food' thought the blue giant.

Back in the apartment Naruto poured the ramen into bowls and set them on the table. Ben was sitting in a chair after he shrunk down even more. To about the size of an buff bodybuilder, but even buffer.

'This ramen better be good' thought Ben.

"Hold up Ben let's talk first." said Naruto, withholding the chopsticks.

"About what, I want to eat, kid." said a peeved off Ben

"Make the connection between our heads." said Naruto, he smirked on the inside. His plan was about to unravel.

"You have to use a wish then, I don't care if you're my friend, it's the rules." said the anxious giant.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled, looking kind of sad

"You have to say that it's your wish, kid"

"Nah, instead how about this. I'll give you the chopsticks and let you eat or I can eat both of them right in front of you, and you won't eat for another 137 years." said a smirking Naruto, ' and the nail in the coffin' thought Naruto

"Here I'll describe it to you. The luscious braids of noodles hold a-"

Ben had tried to tune him out, but every adjective made him weaker. Evry time he looked at the noodles he remembered the first time he ate food. A faded memory by now, but it was joyous. He had long forgotten about it, but the memory was becoming cleare and cleare now. He was about to give in but then he spoke. " What's to stop me from eating it right now? You aren't stronger than me."

"Ah, but you see if you eat that right now without my permission then the pressure plate that bowl is sitting on will cause 50 shuriken to fly at me. Which will undoubtedly harm me."

He had used the time Ben was using to rest to make the trap. It used all his shuriken and some parts from his pranking set. And with that trap Ben would be forced to give in. Be looked down and saw the edges of a wooden plate, hidden beneath the mat. He couldn't lift it up to slurp it and couldn't bend down to slurp it either, as his pecs blocked him. The only way was to get the chopsticks that were in Naruto's hand or get him to shut off the trap. And he couldn't just walk away. The ramen was right there taunting him. The smell of it was intoxicating.

"FINE! I'll do it! Just turn the trap off!" Let me eat!" shouted Ben

"No need the "shuriken" are really just the remaining chopstick I have left." and with a hand movement he pushed the bowl of the pressure plate and 40 chopstick flung at them.

"Are you joking? You made me think you were suicidal for a MENTAL CONNECTION!" screamed Ben

"Well I as long as you THOUGHT I was in harms way it would work. And I'm holding you to your word." with that he gave Ben the chopsticks and went to bed. Leaving the gaping genie to himself in the dining room. He went to sleep as soon as he hit the bed, it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Path to Become a Ninja

Yo waddup. I got another chapter. I'm trying to make them longer by being extra descriptive and stuff. Also I realized my story is incredibly short sooo yeah.

"words"= speech

'words' = thoughts and mind speech

"words"Genie mind speech

 **WORDS** = sounds

" **words"** = demon speech

To the story!

" I WAS DREAMING ABOUT RAMEN! DAMNIT ALARM CLOCK!" screeched Naruto.

"Wait why's the alarm ringing... OH SHIT! I'm gonna be late!" said Naruto. He scrambled out of bed and changed. Quickly brushing his teeth he grabbed the lamp and shoved it into his pockets. The he jumped out his window onto the streets and set off. Pumping chakra into his legs to jump higher. He jumped over a cart and onto some buildings. Someone screamed some profanity, but he kept going. Jumping across an intersection and into some trees, he finally saw the academy building. Then it went downhill. He had accidently pushed to much chakra into his legs causing him to fly off his legs like a rocket and would've smashed into a tree had he not quickly grabbed a low lying branch.

"Well that could've gone better." Naruto said to no one in particular. He started hoisting himself onto the branch.

'Indeed. That was quite dangerous.'

With a yelp he fell of the branch. Freefalling through the air Naruto was able to quickly maneuver his body to land on his hands and knees. Almost instinctively, like a cat.

"What the heck? Said Naruto out loud

' I paired our minds. Or did you forget?' said the mysterious voice known as Ben

'So whatever I think you hear?' Naruto thought

.

'To speak to me speak out loud or think of both me and what you want to say. Idiot' Ben said after many seconds.

'Oh' thought Naruto concentrating on Ben and 'Oh'

'C'mon, you need to hurry or you'll be late' said Ben

Remembering Iruka's anger at late kids. Naruto rushed off and Charged his legs with even more chakra. Now Naruto is already fast, but when he added that chakra to his legs. Well he was like a rocket. He dodged seas of people, jumping over caravans and buildings. Running fast was second nature to Naruto as he sent up dust clouds and ran off to the Academy. All the civilians saw was a stream of yellow hair and a cloud of dust. However, just because it was second nature didn't mean that he was perfect. This was proven by the fact that just as Naruto was about to enter the gates. His chakra control slipped just for a second and in a fraction of a second, Naruto became a human rocket. With Chakra pouring out his legs he was launched straight at the academy.

-0-

Iruka Umino is considered one of the best instructors in the academy. With the highest graduation rate and the highest voted by both his peers and students. He was well known for his ability to take control of a classroom with his 'Big Head' jutsu and he was prepared for almost anything. He was a successful chunin before he started teaching. His greatest fault that made him get taken off of active duty was that, he had too much compassion. He couldn't take another person's life. He still was a highly ranked chunin and had the head of one could count on him to stay calm in any situation. He was rarely surprised and taken off guard. He wasn't prepared for Naruto to smash through his wall during attendance.

-0-

Now Naruto was currently being flung at the academy wall at 100 mp/h. As quickly as possible he coated his body with as much chakra as he could muster. Pushing his body to push out more chakra to hopefully protect his body. He could feel his chakra surrounding himself and the heat of all the energy around him. He knew the wall was close now and the last thing he heard before he blacked out?

'Why do I have to be bonded to an absolute idiot.'

-0-

"Naruto, wake up."

"Huh? What happened Iruka?" His head felt like a caravan ran over it and he was covered in glass and wood clothes were torn and singed. And why is everyone looking at him. Then it him like a..well, wall.

" What happened is that you just flew through the window when I was taking roll. Thank god it wasn't a wall or you'd be dead! Thankfully I was able to slow you down before you smashe into the opposite wall!" said a very, very pissed off Iruka

'Kid, I got this' said Ben in the recesses of his mind.

'How?' Naruto responded back.

'Look tell Iruka it was a prank then snap your fingers'

'Okay' said a very confused Naruto

"Iruka it was just a prank! See!" 'Ben, this better work' and Naruto snapped his as quickly as it was broken everything went back to its normal placement. Any evidence of the flying Naruto was gone. It all seemed normal.

"HAHAHA! You should've seen your face! HAHAHA!" said Naruto, and everything seemed normal. Naruto found his seat and Iruka gave him a lecture about pranking. Which Naruto, naturally tuned out.

'You know unless you're more careful you'll get caught.' said Ben.

'So no more chakra rockets?' said the blonde.

'No more chakra rockets.' said an all powerful being, and he thought' You know Curt could've picked a worst master. At least I'll never be bored.'

'What did you say?' asked Naruto.

''Nothing' Ben replied quickly.

O-0-O

Timeskip: 2 Years

Today was it, the fateful day where Naruto would either become a ninja or drop out. He tuned out everything and sat in the back of the room. Tuning out Squeals as fangirls tried to kiss Sasuke for "good luck". All those hours of training, throwing kunai, shuriken practicing with Ben. It all boiled down to this. Shivering with excitement and picked up his pen and began writing. Naruto had forbid Ben from helping him with anything. Now Naruto had studied hard. He's spent hundred of hours on memorizing facts. Ben quizzed him while he ate, dressed and walked places. However, Naruto is still horrible at anything factual. He was the last to finish and he had skipped ⅓ of them. Only 2 hours into the exam and only ⅓ of the way finished Naruto felt beat. The next portion was the weapons test. With that Naruto was already pumped. His accuracy was near perfect, having practiced for so long. Waiting in line he saw a lot of fangirls failing and some other civilian-born students. Most people passed through, only a few getting perfect scores, Neji, Sasuke and one other random student. Finally it was his turn. Taking the shuriken he threw. With a faint whistle all 5 hit the bullseye.

"Congratulations Naruto, I can see you practiced a lot." said Iruka as he put a check on his scoreboard.

"Yeah I did" breathed out a nervous Naruto, He was so nervous he'd shake, but it'd only mess his aim up.

He took the kunai and threw them. With each throw he got more and more confident. With the last throw hitting the bullseye, clinking against the others.

"Good job! Naruto you get full marks for the weapons portion." said a smiling Iruka.

"Expect nothing else from your Future Hokage!" Naruto said as he walked into the waiting area.

Sasuke tapped his arm and said 2 simple words, "Good job".

Naruto didn't reply to shocked by Sasuke's compliment. Sasuke was never the one to congratulate or even talk.

"Thanks, I guess…" he said, still puzzled.

"Hn" was all he said back

' strange….' said Ben

'Yeah…' said Naruto. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka told them how the third part would go down. Tuning him out, Naruto wondered who he would fight. Ideally he would want to fight someone easy. But a small part of him also wanted to fight Sasuke.

"Naruto Uzumaki vs. Tenoski Vitilin"

Stepping into the ring he got in his stance. Now he knew nothing about Tenoski, but he wasn't that good. Tenoski was below bottom of the class right next to him. He came from a civilian family and was very fat. The only reason he hasn't dropped out yet is due to his family's "donations" to the Academy. He also of course hated Naruto as did almost every kid in his class.

"I'll crush you, brat" said Tenoski as he lumbered into the ring.

"You know the rules, I will decide when the fight ends. Begin" said Iruka

Tenoski lumbered at Naruto fists waving around. Naruto rolled away, avoiding the fist. Trying to end this quickly he jumped over Tenoski and chopped him in the back of the neck. Expecting him to pass out. Tenoski turned around, fist already cocked back and punched Naruto right in the stomach. Naruto was launched back 10 feet and on the ground. He jumped up quickly though, used to pain much worse than the one he was currently in. 'I can't knock him out, he's too fat his body absorbs all of it.' Naruto thought. Ben replied 'Don't go for a K.O. go for a submission then.'

And then Naruto had a plan. Dodging another strike from Tenoski he made distance between them. They were at opposite side of the ring and ready to charge. In an instant Tenoski started running, but in the blink of an eye Naruto was across the ring. What he did next made every boy whimper and cringe. With a single kick Tenoski was down and in pain.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki. Did you have to be so brutal Naruto?" asked Iruka, vowing to never "spar" against Naruto when he wanted to win.

"He called me brat." Naruto said flatly.

With the ninjutsu portion underway Naruto was incredibly nervous. You see, Naruto never did get Bushin right. He prayed he could still somehow pass. He doubted it as the written and ninjutsu portion are weighted harsher than any other portion.

"Naruto, you're up." said Iruka

'Wish me luck, Ben?' said to Ben

'You'll need it' Ben replied

"Naruto please do a Kawarimi with that chair." He replaced myself with the chair and went back. "Please make a Henge of me." He made a perfect Henge of Iruka, before turning into myself. "Finally, please make 3 Bushin." He sweated bullets. 'Ben, what do I do?' I said to him pleading. 'Just concentrate the chakra into your stomach and make the seals. Just like we practiced.' With that he took out the smallest amount of chakra he could and performed the seals. Poof! And he looked around after all the smoke cleared. Laying beside him were 2 clones that looked like cardboard cutouts of him in black and white.

"Naruto I'm sorry but you fail." said Iruka in a solemn tone. Naruto was crushed. He had worked so hard to pass. He wanted to pass, he needed it if the village were to respect him. Silently he walked out.

Sitting on a tire swing Naruto looked and saw the flood of parents congratulating their children and walking them home.'Heh, if only they knew how lucky they were.' Naruto thought.

'Kid stop sulking, I'm supposed to be the silent one. You have to be the energetic happy one.' Ben said trying to cheer him up.

'What's the point the village will always hate me and I will never become Hokage.' said Naruto. His usual happy demeanor replaced by a sad pitiful frown. Just as he considered walking home Mizuki called to him.

"Hey Naruto, you know you can still pass right?" That got Naruto interested. "yeah , all you have to do it steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a jutsu from it." Mizuki said.

"Really?"Naruto asked, not believing what he was hearing. He could become a ninja!

"Yeah, just listen…

-0-

Naruto was currently reading the scroll. Stealing it had been easy, He simply walked in. Everyone let him in, they all knew of his close relationship with the Hokage. As he entered the room, the old man said, " Ah, Naruto. Wait aren't you supposed to b-" and he interrupted him with a stink bomb. The biggest most smelly one he owned. Quickly holding his breath he took the scroll and left the old man alone, passed out in the smelliest room in the tower.

Now all that was left was to find a simple, but useful jutsu. Then his eyes found it. The Kagebushin, a solid bushin, that could convey it's memories back to the creator. It was chakra intensive, but chakra had never been a problem for him. 'Whaddya say Ben? Shall I give it a go?' I said to him. 'Do it! Use the same amount of chakra ya use for a regular bushin. To be safe'

he said. And then he gave it a go and 11 more Naruto's appeared. All exclaiming how easy this was.

"Wait, how am I supposed to dispel them?" he said out loud. 'Can't you just stop giving chakra to them like a regular bushin?' said Ben in my mind.

'No they have their own separate chakra systems.' he said

' Have you tried asking them?' Ben stated flatly. 'Ermm, no?' Naruto replied back.

"Hey can you all dispel?" Naruto said

They all said sure and disappeared in a flash of smoke. Leaving a baffled Naruto and a laughing genie. "Okay that was easy. Now it says here that it'll also dispel if the user forcefully drains their chakra through their connection, or it gets hit. Okay simple eno-"

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Iruka. His head threatening to burst." Iruka! Right on time! Mizuki said if learned one jutsu from here I'd pass!" I did it!"

"Did he now…" muttered a venomous Iruka.

'Told ya, Naruto it was a set up." said Ben. 'What when did you say that?' Naruto asked. "When you were busy finding the scroll.' said Ben. 'Whatever' Naruto huffed back

"I see you have the scroll, give it to me Naruto." said Mizuki

"NO, don't Naruto he's tricking you! Run away and get the ANBU!" Screamed Iruka.

"Naruto, have you ever wondered why the villagers hate you?" Naruto was frozen he couldn't move.

"Don't Mizuki, It's forbidden!" Shouted Iruka.

"It's because the fourth sealed the Kyubi in YOU! YOU are the Kyubi!" shouted Mizuki.

It couldn't be. I'm not a , It explains why everyone hates me. It explains why I killed those men who killed Curt. I am a demon. ' Stop it Naruto, you know it's not true. You are a kid, who happens to contain a demon. You are not the Kyubi.' Ben said.

'How would you know.' I croaked out, almost ready to run away.

'Because Curt chose you. You think he would've chose a demon? And your first wish was for a friend, not power or destruction, a friend. Those are not the qualities of a demon' he said

I was whipped out of my head when I heard the whistle of a giant shuriken coming right at me. Expecting death I closed my eyes. Only it never came, instead Iruka was standing over me.

"Why? Everyone hates me. Why would you save me?" I gasped out

"Because I was just like you. I pranked people I misbehaved. You aren't a bad kid Naruto"

And then I ran. I couldn't take it so I ran. Falling over a tree root I stumbled down a hill. In the distance I heard shouting and Mizuki.

'You should check that out' said Ben

And without a word I shot off to the battle and came to the edge of the clearing where Iruka and Mizuki was.

"Why are you protecting the demon Iruka! He killed your parents and he'll kill you! That's what demons do!" shouted Mizuki

"Your right, that's what demons do," and my heart dropped for the 3rd time today. "BUT NARUTO ISN'T A DEMON! HE IS A BOY WITH DREAM AND HOPES! HE'S JUST A REGULAR KID!" and a tear lept out of my eyes. Iruka really did love me. And if he loves me then I won't leave him there. Jumping out in front of Iruka I started making hand seals.

"Don't you DARE lay a finger on my sensei!" I screamed. "KAGEBUSHIN NO JUTSU!" and like that the clearing was filled with me. 578 of me to be exact. Mizuki didn't stand a chance.

" Naruto." I turn to face Iruka " close your eyes" he said

And I did only to feel a pad of cold metal touch my forehead and a cloth tied around my head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're a ninja of the leaf now."

"Thank you so much sensei! You won't- are you sleeping?"


End file.
